Evil Boy
by aly619
Summary: Jiro is upset over the betray of Kaminari and decide to go out to clear her head as she clearing her head she run into a handsome young man who take a an interest in her.


Come on Jiro you need to eat something said her best friend Momo who was worried about her friend. I not hungry Momo said Jiro who was still saddened by the betrayal of Kaminari. I know how crushed you're. We all feel the same way said Momo who put her hand on Jiro should. Kaminari betrays hit us hard. Don't worry We promise you once we find him we bring him back to our side said Momo. No, you won't don't you understand. The goofball we thought we knew was just a mask. He showed his true colors when he betrays us said Jiro as she stood up from the couch. Where are you going Jiro said Momo? I need some time to myself. I will be back late said Jiro as she headed out of the dorm.

Jiro head to her favorite music store where she would every time to hear her favorite metal band metallic heroes. As Jiro was hearing one of her songs. She noticed that there was a new album and decided to listen to it after hearing two songs. Jiro decided to buy the album and heard the rest of the album at the dorms.

As she finished paying she accidentally bumped into someone. Hey, watch where going said Jiro as she looked up to see a handsome young man dressed in a black jacket with a white undershirt and black boots. I'm sorry I didn't see you there said the young man as he stretched his arm to help Jiro up. It okay it was an accident said Jiro as she accepts the boy's hand. My name is Norman. What you? I Jiro. You have a nice name said Norman as he smiles at Jiro. Thanks said Jiro as she blushes. Norman and Jiro exit the store and headed to a nearby cafe. So what school do you go to said Norman as he took a sip of tea? I go to UA said Jiro. Oh, so you're training to become a pro hero said Norman as he smiles. Yeap but my real dream is to become a singer said Jiro. A singer that a great dream said Norman as he smiles at Jiro. Yeah, it is said Jiro as she gave a small smile. Its something the matter said Norman. No nothing the matter said Jiro. Okay if you say so Norman. After finishing their tea both leave the cafe. Do you want to hang out for a bit said Norman? I don't know. I mean I barely know you. Please said Norman as his eyes glow. Well, I suppose it okay said Jiro. You won't regret you have a fun time said Norman as he secretly gave a sinister smile.

Norman and Jiro spend the day at the mall going to the arcade, watching a movie, petting the pets at the pet store and having lunch. That fun wasn't it said Norman. Yeah, it was said Jiro. As Jiro and Norman were walking they ran into girls. Hey, Jiro said Mina as high five Jiro. Hey, guys what are you all doing here said Jiro. I invited the girls to go shopping with me said Momo. Sound great said Jiro. By the way who your friend said Mina with a smirk. He someone I met at the music store said Jiro. Hello, I Norman it nice to meet you all said Norman with a smile. Nice to meet you said, everyone. Wow, Jiro how you get such a handsome guy to talk to you said, Mina. Jiro just blushes and waves her hands around. The girls just laugh at Jiro except for Momo who seems serious. Hey Momo are you okay you seem to be spacing out said Uruaraka. Oh uh, I okay I was just thinking that all said Momo. Hey, Norman's mind, if I go hang out with my friends, said Jiro. Oh, I thought we were going to continue hanging out say Norman as his eyes began to glow again. Yes, we were said Jiro. Sorry guys I won't be hanging out with guys. See you later said Jiro as she and Norman head for the mall exit. Hey guys don't you think Jiro act weirdo said Tsuyu? We all notice too something not right said Toru. That guy faces I seen it before said Momo. Really where said Ururaka. Give me a sec said Momo as she took out her phone and began searching through the internet. After a while of searching, Momo finds a mugshot of Norman. Momo scrolls down and finds a shocking discovery about Norman. Oh no, Jiro is in grave danger we need to find her and fast said Momo as she put away her phone.

Hey Norman where are we going said Jiro as she was confused about where Norman was taking her. You see said Norman. After walking for a while they enter the wood that was near a park. What are we doing in the woods Norman said Jiro as her voice sounded fright. Norman ignores her and continues walking. You know what I don't think we should hang out anymore. I going home said Jiro. No, you won't you stay with me said Norman as he grabs Jiro by the arm. Ow! What the heck that hurt said Jiro as she force pull away from her hand from Norman. You should have done that Jiro said Norman as he took out a knife. What're you doing said Jiro as she steps back. Norman just gave Jiro a sinister smirk as he began approaching her. I am going to kill you and add you to my collect said Norman as he was getting close to Jiro. Stay back I not afraid to use my quirk on you said Jiro. No, you won't you going to stay still and let me cut you said Norman as his eyes glow. Yes if you say so said Jiro. It was fun hanging out with you. You were probably the only girl who I actually took a liking too said Norman. Goodbye Jiro. Just as Norman was about to strike Jiro he was suddenly struck by a painful attack. Ahhhhhh. Who did that say Norman as he turned to see a figure of a boy? Wait you are before Norman can say anything he was punched in the face which sends him flying to a nearby tree knocking him unconscious. What happens? Where Norman? As Jiro looked around he saw that Norman was knocked unconscious. Who did that to him. Jiro than notices a figure who she recognizes. Kaminari said Jiro as she was surprised to see her former classmate. Just as Jiro began approach Kaminari. She was suddenly punched in the stomach. As she fell to the ground she mumbles Kaminari's name before losing consciousness.

When Jiro woke up, she noticed she was in the hospital. Oh, Jiro you awake thank goodness said Momo. Momo what happens? How did I get here said Jiro? Kayama-Sensei(Midnight) finds you unconscious in the wood alongside Norman. She the one who brought you here and as for Norman, he was sent to prison so you don't need to worry about him said Tsuyu. Lock up said Jiro who was a bit confused. It turns out that guy was a serial killer who uses his quirk to manipulate girls and then he would bring them into the woods to kill them. I see said Jiro who seem relief that Norman was locked up. Anyway, put that aside. What happens said Ururaka. Jiro hesitated to say anything but knew here friends had the right to know. Just as Norman was about to kill me. I was saved by him. What do you mean said Tsuyu? It was Kaminari wasn't it said Momo. What yelled the girls as they were shocked to hear that their former classmate who betray them save Jiro's life. You know what Momo maybe there is a chance that Kaminari will come back to us. When that happens we once again be Class 1-A


End file.
